


venefic

by frecklemaeda



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: ......... i.... made this for my girlfriend.... um, Car Accidents, Death, Misgendering, Other, Suicide, [ hajime.... is cis? tbh idk dont yell at me please ], [ kyouko and izuru are agender ], its time the world knew about hina/izugiri, nb headcanons, possibly other triggers but yeah, yet another drabble that'll probably have a longer part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklemaeda/pseuds/frecklemaeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyouko dies. izuru and hajime can't handle it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	venefic

she wasn’t supposed to have been in the accident. it was freak, random. she’d be back at the apartment if izuru hadn’t let her go.

the tv was off, but the radio droned on with it's monotone voice— _Kirigiri Kyouko was found dead this morning at 11:42. Killed in a car accident, this girl attended Kibougamine Academy. She—_

the plug to the radio fell from the raven-haired man’s hand, clenching nothing after dropping it. they were misgendering the closest person to him, only adding to his pain and anger. _well, formerly closest, now_. he couldn’t bear to hear about the ‘girl’ who got turned into a human pancake by two cars. the ‘girl’ who ‘had so much more to live for, it’s a shame this happened…’

izuru missed kyouko, plain and simple.

this had never happened to him— besides one time-- his parents… now kyouko…

he began to cry, releasing his feelings on a nearby wall by slamming a fist onto it. his crimson eyes burned, tear after tear rolling down his cheeks and falling to the ground, like he had already. he’d promised himself this wouldn’t happen— deep down, he’d always known, but really… the only ray of hope in his life was now erased, just like that. he just couldn’t believe it. _why kyouko? but... then again, why anyone?_

—

_it seemed like hours before hajime returned to the grim apartment. he came in without a word, not mentioning how izuru had just disappeared from kyouko’s funeral, not scolding him, nothing. his face was bleak._

_still silent, he entered his room and nearly slammed the door shut before locking it._

this event hurt the both of them majorly, obviously— when that day passed, they both forced themselves out of their rooms, avoiding any electronics. they’d explode if they heard one more telling of… her death. even her _name_ seemed forbidden now.

—

izuru’s actions were lagged, hajime’s hurried. izuru seemed empty, hajime too energetic. izuru couldn’t stop thinking about it. neither of them could, but hajime was coping better with it by keeping his hands busy. _slightly_ better.

though, their conditions didn't get any better. after working with a psychologist, they'd both been diagnosed with depression and given several prescriptions [which they never ended up taking].

fun.

—

a month or so later, there was another story on the radio, but it was unheard by them. I _zuru Kamukura and Hajime Hinata, Ultimate Hope and a Reserve Course student respectively, were found dead in an alley at noon today. The apparent cause of death was suicide by jumping off of a nearby building. Detectives are still looking into this case and have not found any firm evidence quite yet._

the news had a very bad habit of misgendering.

**Author's Note:**

> ......................  
>  ill.... write komahina smut again to make up for this im sorry for these trash ships i swear this is my girlfriend's fault


End file.
